The present invention relates to embodiments of a geared interface having non-linear feedback. Some pneumatic control valves do not have linear feedback when a cam/cam follower structure is part of the valve. As an operator moves the handle of this type of pneumatic control valve, the torque required to move the handle increases non-linearly as more air is delivered to the system through the valve. As valves move from pneumatic control devices to electronic control devices, there is a desire to maintain the non-linear feedback felt by the driver as he actuates the electronic valve so that the torque similarly increases as an electronic valve is moved between a first position and a second position.